PBS Kids "PTV" IDs
Logo description by Jonathan Hendricks (October 11, 1993-September 5, 1999) bandicam 2016-12-23 10-15-56-707.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-16-04-384.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-16-08-866.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-16-16-144.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-16-24-720.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-16-30-767.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-16-36-838.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-16-40-155.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-16-50-276.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-16-53-320.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-16-56-798.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-17-02-396.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-17-08-401.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-17-21-618.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-17-25-708.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-17-32-359.jpg bandicam 2016-12-23 10-17-38-015.jpg Logo: We see a bird's-eye-view of the "PTV Park" setting, which starts with a sign that says "PTV" in its corporate font (notice the "P" is represented by the 1971 PBS P-Head, from the 2nd PBS logo) being guarded by 2 P-Pals named Polly and Pernell. The camera flies in under the sign so we get a good view of everything: lots of P-Pals doing their own activities, multicolored P-Pal-style drawings of the Sesame Street and Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood sets, and carnival-themed structures. We head towards a periwinkle tent with a red top and a movie screen is on it (resembling those old commercial tents people used to go see in the 1930s) and the regular 1993-1999 PBS Kids ident plays (minus the "This Is...!" part). Variants: *Blimp ID - Georgia Public Television KERA in Dallas,KTCA in Minneapolis, Maryland Public Television, WFWA in Fort Wayne,WGBH in Boston, WGBY in Springfield, WLRN in Miami, WNED in Buffalo,WNET in New York City, WQEDin Pittsburgh, and WVIZ in Cleveland *Basketball ID - WVIZ in Cleveland,KPBS in San Diego, KERA in Dallas, University of North Carolina Television, and WNET in New York City *Farm ID - KERA in Dallas, KPBS in San Diego, Idaho Public Television, KLVX in Las Vegas,Wisconsin Public Television, and WNED in Buffalo. *Train ID - KCETin Las Angeles,KERA in Dallas, KLVX in Las Vegas KPBS in San Diego, KTCA in Minneapolis, WNET in New York City, and WOSU in Colombus, *Balloon ID - WGBH in Boston,in Phoenix, WLRN in Miami, Maryland Public Television, WQED in Pittsburgh, KTCA in Minneapolis, KUAT in Tuscon, KCET in Los Angeles, and WHYY in Philadelphia. *Rocket ID - Wisconsin Public Television, KTCA in Minneapolis, KERA in Dallas, WNET in New York City, and WNED in Buffalo (Rocket mirrored in Wisconsin Public Telivision version) *Amusement Park ID - WNET in New York City (it said "Newark, NJ" in the ID, though), KTCA in Minneapolis, and WSKG in Binghamton *Artist ID - KCETin Los Angeles,WLRN in Miami, WGBH in Boston, WVIZ in Cleveland, and KERA in Dallas *Submarine ID - KCET in Los Angeles, South Carolina Educational Television,University of North Carolina Public Television, WLRN in Miami, WNED in Buffalo, and WNET in New York City *Dinosaur ID - KERA in Dallas, KTCA in Minneapolis and WNED in Buffalo *Greetings ID - KERA in Dallas, South Dakota Public Television, University of North Carolina Public Television,WMVS in Milwaukee, andWLRN in Miami *Dancing ID - WTVS in Detroit and WGTE in Toledo *Graffiti ID - Georgia Public Television, Louisiana Public Broadcasting,WGBH in Boston, WGTE in Toledo, and WHYY in Philadelphia *Piano ID - WVIZ in Cleveland *Magician ID - WMHTin Shnectady and WVIZ in Cleveland *Planes ID - WSKG in Binghamton, WNET in New York City, and KTCA in Minneapolis. *Truck ID - Louisiana Public Broadcasting,KAET in Phoenix, South Dakota Public Broadcasting,WNETin New York City,WQED in Pittsburgh, and WTTW in Chicago FX/SFX: The camera flying in under the PTV sign then zooming in towards the tent. Music/Sounds: A playful circus-like tune with bongos, a marimba and an electric piano with kids saying "Hi! You're in PTV Park on..." By this point, it culminates into the rest of the regular PBS Kids jingle. The PTV Station IDs have different music, and in some cases, have announcements (such as generic ones like "You're watching KERA, channel 13" or custom to the theme of the ID, such as "You can really score when you watch KPBS San Diego. These voiceovers are done by the voice actors of the P-Pals, like Tara Strong (Petunia, Penny) and Tress MacNeille (Priscilla) Of course, some, like those for KTCA and WGBH, for example, do not contain voice-overs at all. Availability: Extinct. Was not seen in between shows like the Surprise ident. This was seen at the end of Sesame Street and Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood. Editor's Note: None. Category:PBS Category:1996 Category:1993